


Punny, I love you

by Spacecadet72



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), F/M, Post Reveal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-19
Updated: 2016-08-19
Packaged: 2018-08-09 17:24:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7810693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spacecadet72/pseuds/Spacecadet72
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Adrien leaves for a photoshoot that takes him out of the country for two weeks, Marinette begins finding love notes around their apartment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Punny, I love you

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the ML Fandom Week on tumblr. The Day 6 prompt I chose was Puns. 
> 
> All of the puns come from [this webpage](http://www.newwavedomesticity.com/2013/01/101-adorable-valentine-puns.html?m=1), and while I didn't end up using all of them (seeing as there are 101, that's probably a good thing) the whole list is super adorable.

Marinette finds the first note the day after Adrien leaves for Italy. He’s away on a two week long photo shoot in Milan, and she’s surprised how empty their apartment already feels with him gone.

She opens her sewing kit, reaching in to find a needle and some thread, but finds a pink piece of paper in the shape of a heart at the top of the box. There are stitch marks drawn around the edge and the text in the middle says “I love you sew much” in Adrien’s blocky scrawl.

It’s dumb, but so sweet and she bites her lip at how happy this small piece of paper makes her before she snaps a quick selfie with the paper and texts it to him.

To: Chaton  
From: Marinette  
Thank you for the note  
(I love you sew much too)

To: My Lady  
From: Adrien  
:)  
Don’t worry there are more where that came from

To: Chaton  
From: Marinette  
More?  
Just how many of these things did you hide around the apartment?

To: My Lady  
From: Adrien  
You’ll see… :)

To: Chaton  
From: Marinette  
Why do I have the feeling that I should be worried about this?

To: My Lady  
From: Adrien  
Excuse you I am super romantic

To: Chaton  
From: Marinette  
The note was sweet to find this morning  
(Although I’d rather have you home)

To: My Lady  
From: Adrien  
Me too 

* * *

 

She finds the next note slipped inside the package of coffee filters when she goes to make a pot of coffee the next morning before work. This paper is light brown, and he’s doodled a little coffee cup--complete with smiling face and those curling lines above the cup to indicate steam. Next to the doodle are the words “I like you a latte.”

She’s beaming and feeling energized all day, and she knows it’s not because of the caffeine.

* * *

 

She doesn’t find any the next day and resists the urge to tear up the apartment in an attempt to find another note. She doesn’t know how many he’s hidden around the apartment although she knows it’s more than the two she’s already found.

The next day, as if to make up for it, she finds three in a row.

The first one is stuck to the back of the band aid box in the medicine cabinet. It’s small, so she almost doesn't see it, but the flash of purple as she reaches for something else catches her eye. It reads, “I’m stuck on you” with one of the band aids literally stuck to the note.

The second note, which she finds in between the jars in their spice rack says “What’s cooking, good looking?”

The last one she finds in her sock drawer of all places, hidden under several pairs of socks. The paper is even cut in the shape of a sock, with “You rock my socks” written on it. She actually laughs out loud at that one, and as she has with every note she’s found so far, she sends him a picture of the note. She pictures him with a smile to match hers when he gets the pictures and that makes it even sweeter.

* * *

 

She finds several more in the next few days, and it becomes a game almost, looking for the notes as she goes about her days. She’s taped the found notes on the wall above her desk at home, and they make her feel as giddy as if she were 15 again and just gotten a smile from Adrien.

It doesn’t make up for his absence, although the notes and their daily skype calls help, but the little reminders of his love for her help get her through his absence.

Their apartment isn’t very large, so she finds what she’s pretty sure is all of them a few days before he’s due to come home. They all go up on her wall, a bright collage of just how much of a sweetheart and a total dork her boyfriend is.

Her favorite is a large one in the middle that she found sticking between their spare towels in the closet. It’s larger than the others, and features a large drawing of a smiling black cat. There’s a speech bubble coming out of the cat’s mouth with the words, “You’re the cat’s meow.” It sounds so much like something Chat would have said to her when they first met (not that she didn’t have clear evidence that he wouldn’t say something like that now) and it warms her heart to look at it.

* * *

 

Finally, the day for him to return home arrives. She picks him up at the airport and drives him home, grinning from ear to ear, happy that he is back and she won't be alone in their apartment anymore.

He’s set his suitcase in the bedroom to be put away later, and is looking at the notes she taped above her desk.

“You got almost all of them, I wasn’t sure how many you would find while I was gone.”

“I thought I got them all,” Marinette says, walking over to stand next to him, looking confused. “There are 14, one for every day that you were gone.”

Adrien shook his head. “You got almost all of them. But there’s one more.” He reaches into his pocket and pulls out a small black box before getting down on one knee.

Marinette’s hand flies up to her mouth. “Adrien…”

“You _rock_ my world,” Opening the box to reveal a sparkling solitaire diamond ring. “Will you marry me?”

Marinette laughs through the tears beginning to well up. “Yes, of course I will, yes.”

Adrien rises and pulls her to him, leaning down to kiss her.

“You are such a dork,” she says against his lips.

“Yes, but I’m your dork. Forever.” Adrien says before kissing her again.

“Forever,” Marinette says, as if feeling out the word in her mouth once they pull back. “I think I can handle that.”

“That’s good,” Adrien says, pulling back enough that he can finally put the ring on her finger. “Because I’m quite buggy for you, my Lady.”

Marinette simply laughs and pulls him down for another kiss.


End file.
